The Key Series Book 1: Spark
by Vect0rLeader
Summary: A long forgotten foe returns to Equestria with the quest of controlling the world with an ancient weapon known only as the Spark Key. Now it's up to the Elements of Harmony to find all 6 pieces of the Key before the enemy does.[Rated T for later chapters]


_This is a story I've had on my mind for the past year or so. This is just me not being lazy now. Anyway lets begin! **A/N: Takes place after Equestria Girls (One year after).**_

_******Disclaimer: MLP and its characters belong to their creators, all OC's belong to me. Please Read and Review, the feedback is always helpful.**_

* * *

_A Spark of Harmony_

**'Prologue'**

_Dear Princess Celestia of Canterlot,_

_It has come to my attention that we may have grave threat among us. My kingdom has received many threats from an unknown assailant and we believe that they may strike at a moments notice. My forces are strong, but I fear we may be outnumbered without knowing our threats strength. That is why I formally request a full-scale military alliance, all I request is some of your troops sent to the Crimson Empire to ensure my kingdom does not fall. Please Princess, agree to the alliance to protect the citizens of Equestria.  
_

_From,_

_Prince Topaz of the Crimson Empire_

Celestia gave a loud sigh as she finished reading the scroll, her student, Twilight, was the first to speak about the recent turn of events. "A threat, against the Crimson Empire, who would want to attack them? They're the biggest military power in Equestria, it would be crazy to send a threat to them."

"True, but if they request help then it must be a larger threat then we think, even so we must agree to this alliance and warn the other kingdoms of this news." Celestia replied using her magic to grab and open a blank scroll.

"Sister, who do you suppose made these threats? It can't be the Swarm for they were banished, so who could it be?" Luna said with a questionable look across her face.

"I don't know, but whoever it is will be pun..." She stopped as she saw one of her Royal Guards run up to her with a shocked look on his face. "Princess Celestia, urgent news from the Frozen North." The Princess' looked surprised from the almost sudden news, "Well, what is it?" Twilight replied.

"The Soarin Empire was just attacked by a large unknown military force. The whole kingdom was destroyed along with all residents..only four made it out in time and were teleported to safety." The Princess' stood in shock as they tried to comprehend the recent change in events. "Where are these survivors?" Luna said, still shocked from the news. "Outside my lady. Would you like me to retrieve them?" Celestia sighed and was about to answer when all of a sudden the throne room doors were swung open to reveal 4 mysterious ponies dressed in clad armor.

The guards turned and pointed their spears at the strangers but dropped them when they realized who they were. "May I ask who you are strangers?" Celestia said in the most respectable voice possibly.

A medium sized pale, white pony stepped closer to be heard. The pony bowed and began to speak. "Hello princess' of Canterlot, I'm sure you heard of the fate of our kingdom. It was... horrible, we... we didn't even see it coming. They attacked from the mountains, it was so quick."

When Luna heard this her ears perked up and a surprised look came across her face. "Wait, you said someone attacked you from the mountains? Do you have any idea who it could have been?"

"No, but they were covered in some type of metal armor so strong that the spears couldn't even get through. I think they had multiple commanders leading the attack. Four I think but I'm not sure. By the way I am Winterblind, Former Captain of the Soarin Guard." Winter said as she finally stepped back after explaining the enemy.

The princess' stared in bewilderment at the former Captain. "Did... did they say anything while attacking?" Celestia said with a sense of fright in her voice. After a long silence Winter spoke again sensing the fear in the Regal sisters.

"They did, they said something like 'Long live the Dark One' or something like that. Why do you ask?" The Regal sisters froze when they heard what she said and quickly turned to the closest guard. "Warn the other kingdoms of this and tell them the Dark One has returned. Go!" Luna screamed as the royal guards went to inform the royal messenger with Twilight still in bewilderment of what just happened.

"The Dark one, who's that Princess?" Celestia looked at her student with much fear on her face. "An old foe of mine."

* * *

"My lord, the plan is going as we expected. They'll never know what hit them." A aqua colored pony said towards a large throne in the middle of a large chasm.

Just then, a loud deep, distorted voice came from the throne clearly not happy with the pony's results. "This is unacceptable, you were suppose to kill everyone there. How is it that four ponies manged to live! You know what don't answer I'll deal with that later. Either way they know of our presence, now it is time for phase two of our plan. Prepare the Shadow Walkers." Two blood red visor marks appear from the dark throne. "The Dark one has returned."

* * *

_**Short, sweet and to the point. Just the way i like it. Either way, if you want your OC to be mentioned pm me blah blah blah Short chapter blah blah worst cliffhanger blah blah blah might make into movie.**_

_**Either way this is the great and powerful Val0r signing off.**_


End file.
